bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Underworld
The Underworld is the main location in That's Messed Up: Creator's Wrath. History Earliest Roots The design of the central building, Underworld HQ, was designed long before anyone had ever heard of the Underworld. It was created by a Matoran whose name remains a mystery to this very day. He believed this building would be a grand design for any island that wanted it. However, his home island was too crowded and he could not cajole anyone into using it. It was at a pivotal moment where he was considering abandoning his design that he was sucked into a portal to an underground chamber. Noticing a point where the ceiling was the highest, he managed to build it on his own. It took many years, but it was eventually finished. However, after so long on his own, the Matoran lost track of time and went mad until the day he died. 2000 Years Ago Another Matoran was absorbed into a portal leading into the Underworld several years later. Knowing that the power of the portal could be harnessed, he worked hard to find a way to control the power of the portals. After months of research, he found a way to open and close the portals using a large device that allowed to portals to work, and a smaller device that could open portals to the Underworld anywhere. He was able to get more Matoran to the Underworld and build more things to accompany the Underworld HQ. Eventually, several buildings were created, and the Underworld had a more city-like feel. That's Messed Up: Creator's Wrath A portal opened up in Scrui-Nui many years after the Underworld was founded, and portals to the underground city were rarely seen. The Matoran who found it was Gerlicky, a Matoran of Plasma whose island was recently attacked and liberated. He walked down the portal's staircase on his own, and discovered the Underworld. After unknowingly agreeing to form a task force for the current Underworld Leader, Gerlicky got his friends to move to the Underworld. More characters moved to the Underworld later in some relation to the Matoran of Plasma. Eventually, an unusual leak of energized protodermis, used for the main power source to work, leaked from the roof, getting onto four Matoran: Gerlicky, Tetrii, Trevor, and Salami. These Matoran transformed into Toa. Much later, they made a shocking discovery little know about: The Underworld exists underground because the surface of the planet has not fully developed yet, being made up of mostly magma with trace amounts of solid rock. Landscape The landscape is completely underground, so the ground is mostly smooth rock. There is a river leading to a lake, which serves as the water supply. No one knows how the river was formed, but the inhabitants are grateful for it. Inhabitants The Underworld has a large population. These Matoran are from mixed locations. Known inhabitants who have lived in the Underworld all their life include: *Intern *Salami *Aki Known inhabitants who have moved to the Underworld include: *Gerlicky *Tetrii *Trevor *The Underworld Leader *Toa Igniter *Hydraxotron *Blade Titan974 *Chokii *Satogo Likewise, there are many more in each category that are not associated with the comics. Features The most well-know features of the Underworld are that it's underground and that it has connection to all worlds. There isn't much else to it than that. Category:Locations Category:That's Messed Up